Cowboy Boots
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: Romano refuses to wear the boots. He doesn't care how much she begs, he won't wear them. Fem!America x Romano; Romerica fluff. Rated T for swearing and implied actions.


**Romerica short story**

**Romano refuses to wear cow boy boots**

**Human names will be used**

**FEM! America x Romano**

* * *

"Come on Lovi! Please?" the American girl begged, holding out the article of clothing. Lovino scowled and crossed his arms.

"For the last time, no! I'm not going to fucking wear those dumbass boots!" he shouted angrily.

"But you promised!" Amelia wailed, "You can't just break a promise!"

"I didn't promise. I lost a bet," Lovino retorted, rolling his eyes.

He had, indeed, lost a bet to his girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't have made the bet, it was a pretty ridiculous bet to begin with. It was Amelia though, her ideas were always a bit crazy, and Lovino had a habit of getting stirred up easily.

* * *

It was a regular Saturday. Romano had just woken up and was making lunch. Enter America, happy, triumphant, and smug, yes, she has the keys to his house.

"Romano! Guess what? I'm amazing!" she announced as she breezed into the kitchen. Romano didn't even look up from the food he was preparing as she jumped onto the counter behind him.

"Yeah, and you're pretty damn modest too," he muttered sarcastically. America chose to ignore him and launched into a story.

"So I was at an Awesome Trio meeting and we decided to go to a fair. While we were at the fair there were all sorts of games and contests. We just had to enter one. Then, we got into a fight over who was the awesome of us, which is, of course, me. We then decided to enter the pie eating contest in order to decide who was the most awesome. I won. Which means I am the most awesome! No one can eat more than me!" she declared once she finished her story.

This made Romano pause. One of the things he and America had in common in the first place was food. They had bonded over food. Food was what got them together, well, food and Feliciano. He knew she could eat a lot, but so could he. Plus it would be funny to see her riled up.

"Psh, I could eat more than you," he told her, finally turning around. America frowned at him, and jumped off the counter.

"Oh really?"

"Si."

"You wanna make a bet?"

"Do you want to embarrass yourself?"

"Please, you'll be the one shedding tears when it's all over."

"In your fucking dreams."

"Oh no, don't cry while fucking. It makes it awkward."

"Damn it! The bet is on! You'll regret crossing me!"

"I doubt it. Okay, when I win you have to dress up like a cowboy for the next World Meeting!"

"When _I _win you have to eat only Italian food for three weeks. That means no McDonalds."

"Deal."

"Deal."

They shook hands. Then they put food on the table and started eating. In the end America won, but you knew that already. This brings us back to the predicament at hand.

* * *

"You have to wear the boots! It's part of the outfit!" Amelia argued.

"Not all cowboys wore boots!"

"How would you know? You're Italy. I'm America, where we had the cowboys. Do you have cowboys in Italy? I don't think so. Cowboys wore boots."

"Well, I'll be different then."

"Why won't you wear the boots?"

"They're fucking dumb, and look damn girly! I'm not girly!"

Amelia looked down at the boots. They weren't girly, she had gotten them from her brother and he wasn't into girly things at all. That was when she realized that the boots were her's, not her bother's. Amelia's boots were rather girly.

"Ooooh, oops. Sorry Lovi, these are my boots! Alfred's are much maniler! I promise," she explained cheerfully.

"I still don't want to wear them."

"What other reason do you have?"

"Boots are a stripper things," he said simply. Amelia threw her hands up in frustration. Then she got an idea. She dropped the boots and slide closer to Lovino until they were chest to chest.

"Stripper boots are much different from cowboy boots, ya know," she informed him with a southern drawl. "I can show you the difference between the two, but you have to wear these around first," she purred seductively. She ran her finger down his arm and back up again. Then, into his hair. She stared at him with big eyes.

"It's just one day, and imagine the rewards you'll get," she whispered.

Lovino knew he was going to give in. He had felt his heart quicken as soon as she started talking. He could see an image of her in his head doing exactly what she promised; showing him the difference between stripper boots and cowboy boots. He could also imagine…other…things.

Sweat dripped down his back. His heart was thundering. Her face was close to his, and it looked like she was smirking. '_I bet she can hear my fucking heart. Stop beating so loud you damn thing!' _Right now there were a great number of things Lovino wanted to do instead of going to the meeting, with or without the boots. The main thing he wanted was to passionately make out with his girlfriend. He had a feeling that wasn't going to happen though.

"Okay, I'll wear them," he relented. Amelia gave him a thousand watt smile.

"Yay! I'll go get them!" She leaned up to give him a quick peck, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back fiercely. After a moment he let her go.

"So long as you don't forget your new promise," he added huskily. Amelia grinned and dashed off to get the boots.

xXxTime skip of Romano prancing around in cowboy bootsxXx

_Hours later _

"Mmmhmm, I think I like the stripper boots better after all," Lovino commented to Amelia that night. Amelia rolled over to face him.

"Of course you do, they're _stripper _boots. For the record, I still think you look hot as a cowboy," Amelia informed him as she cuddled closer to him.

Lovino kissed her forehead. "Then maybe one day I'll dress like that again."

Amelia was already asleep though. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her before falling asleep himself.

**AND it's 5 am. Romerica is my new favorite ship so hence this one-shot. Romano might be a little OC I'm not sure.**

**I'll have my 50 states story updated by the end of the week I hope, I've been really busy lately with school ending and shit. But it's gonna be worth the wait, plus it'll be really long. **

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**I might make more of these!**


End file.
